


Hoarding

by Jimiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hanzo's Arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel
Summary: Hanzo was an asshole. But he was an asshole with a very special skill that caused others to flock to his side.





	Hoarding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years and the first thing I've written for Overwatch. It got stuck in my brain and needed to be pulled out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or anything really, I haven't even finished paying for the computer I used to write it...

"Trust me, you'll love him. He's exactly what we need!"

Those had been Genji's words through every conversation where he worked to convince the others that his brother should be allowed to join Overwatch. And, since the roster was still painfully empty so soon after the recall, his arguments easily won out. When Genji returned empty handed, but still hopeful, everyone else was just relieved.

\----

Things with Hanzo were inevitably tense... But only with those who actually knew what had happened. Not everyone back when Genji had been brought in had the clearance to know and the grumpy bastard that he'd been at the time hadn't opened up to many people about the sordid details. All told, the number of people that knew were very few even as more returned and new faces joined the ranks and those that did were holding an aloof indifference for Genji's sake. Not that it mattered. Hanzo's perpetually brooding mood, nurtured haughtiness, and introverted behavior tended to keep others away.

"Come brother, you'll like this movie!"

At least when Genji wasn't constantly tracking him down and forcing him into group situations anyway.

When they were playing games it was much easier to ignore Hanzo's presence just by the sheer fact that he positioned himself in an out of the way corner and then ignored everyone else by reading. During movie nights though... That's when things went strange.

Zenyatta, ever attuned to the needs of his student, was the first to notice.

No matter where Genji started out in the room during movie nights he always ended up at Hanzo's side. Not long after Genji reached Hanzo's side, Genji would squirm and wiggle until he was leaning against his brother. Hanzo, eyes glued to the screen of whatever he was reading instead of watching the movie would, inevitably, move to wrap an arm around the cyborg and pull the cuddly ninja into a more comfortable position without taking his eyes off of his reading material. Within ten minutes of this, without fail, Zenyatta could hear Genji's cybernetic parts going into sleep mode as Genji's breathing evened out.

"Fascinating." Zenyatta would murmur the first couple of times he witnessed the phenomenon. After that, he'd just make a pleased humming sound.

When the others noticed, their own spirits were bolstered. They thought it was Genji's confidence in their abilities to save him that allowed him to so willingly fall asleep so close to someone that had tried to murder him. At least they did until they'd walk in during random times to find Genji napping against Hanzo without anyone else around.

\-----

Lúcio was the first one to understand.

While he tended to come across as cheerful, upbeat, and perpetually optimistic, the truth was that Lúcio was a young man that had seen a lot and had his own issues. He'd seen people be killed, killed people both intentionally and not, had seen explosions that had taken the lives of those he considered family, and he had a more-than-slight addiction to the mood adjustments his own music technology was capable of producing. So when there was a technical situation that cut the power to half of the base in the middle of the night, Lúcio's constant soft music that kept the nightmares at bay hadn't been there to keep him asleep.

Torbjörn had later apologized to everyone for the power outage his latest project had caused.

The incident hadn't been long after Symmetra had joined and, with the ex-Vishkar agent there to bring up bad memories, the lack of Lúcio's musical drug had allowed the young man's mind to turn down a dark spiraling path. Lúcio had sat bolt upright in his bed, screams lingering in his ears while the phantom smell of smoke lingered in his nostrils. He'd struggled out of his blankets, slapping his hand on a light switch that didn't respond before stumbling blindly out of his room. He'd turned, mind still sleep-confused from his nightmare, the black hallway disorienting him further before he decided which direction to move. Lúcio'd only gone a handful of steps before he'd hit something solid and stumbled back.

A gasp slipped from his lips but, before he even had a chance to try to catch himself, a strong pair of arms had wrapped around him. Lúcio found himself pulled forward into a wall of warm muscle as the arms held him steady. Instantly Lúcio felt himself calming down, melting into the embrace and taking deep breaths and... Oh.

Before he could control himself, a sob broke from somewhere deep inside and Lúcio was helpless to do anything but clutch tighter to the cloth that covered the chest he was pressed against. He couldn't bring himself to close down and let all of the sorrow for lost friends and remembered fright pour out. He couldn't help it. Lúcio was vaguely aware of being relocated as he cried, a soft murmuring offering comfort before he was relocated to what he'd later learn was the common room. The comforting embrace started to move away and Lúcio couldn't help the brief moment of panic, grasping the arms and rubbing his face into the tear-wet cotton. A moment's hesitation and the embrace returned.

Lúcio felt safe and secure. He couldn't explain it. He knew that somewhere in the base was one of the sources of his nightmare, but in that moment it didn't matter. He could breathe. Without meaning to, Lúcio fell asleep.

Hours later found Lúcio waking up to find himself half stretched out on the common room sofa and his torso draped over none other than resident recluse Hanzo. Hanzo's tattooed arm was wrapped securely around Lúcio while the other hung loose with a forgotten reader held in slack fingers. Apparently he'd dozed off some time after Lúcio had fallen asleep.

Lúcio felt that he should be panicking over this turn of events, remembering how he'd panicked and fled his room, remembering crying his heart out... But he couldn't. All he felt was safe and content. After a while, hesitantly, he carefully extracted himself from the sleeping Shimada's hold. He felt cold enough at the move that he paused. Head tilting curious, Lúcio moved back into the embrace and instantly felt the warmth and security that had calmed him the previous night.

Curious enough to test it twice more before finally sitting up fully, Lúcio stared at the sleeping Hanzo's face, still set in stern lines despite resting. A soft, "oh," slipped from Lúcio's lips as his eyes opened wide in understanding.

"Thank you..." Lúcio quietly murmured, not wanting to wake the man, and then he silently slipped off of the couch and out of the common room.

Lúcio didn't get to see Hanzo's eyes open as soon as he'd left the room. He didn't see the almost fond look the older man gave as he sat up, turned off his reader, and left as if he'd never slept at all.

Lúcio also never found out why Hanzo had been so close to Lúcio's room that night in the first place.

\-----

With Genji constantly dragging Hanzo into the common room for gathers it was inevitable that Hanzo would eventually just start going there before Genji found him in the first place. At least then he could avoid the drama involved in being literally dragged into the room by his younger brother. So finding Hanzo settled into what was quickly becoming 'his' spot of the sofa on movie night was becoming a regular thing. But it was still a work in progress and on this night Genji had left early to look for Hanzo and so the brothers had just missed each other. What was different was what happened as blankets and snacks were being shuffled around.

Lúcio hesitated only a moment before taking his favored black blanket with gold frog designs and walking purposefully over to Hanzo. He stood in front of the man just long enough for Hanzo to glance up and meet his eyes for a moment. With only a resigned sigh Hanzo rose up slightly and, ignoring the silence that had fallen around them as if expecting something horrible to happen, Hanzo shifted to the side and settled back down. Instead of clearly on one end of the sofa, he was more toward the middle now.

Looking pleased with himself, Lúcio plopped down in the still-warm spot where Hanzo had just been sitting and wrapped his blanket around himself. Then, while everyone else was still stunned into silence, he snuggled right into Hanzo's side. Like he did with Genji, Hanzo merely shuffled around until his arm was around Lúcio and continued to read.

A gasp from the doorway drew the enraptured attention of the audience to Genji. His mask was as blank as ever, but his posture was stiff as he observed the little Brazilian snuggling his brother. Instead of doing what he'd usually do and move around the room until he was ready to sleep, Genji actually audibly stomped over to where Hanzo was sitting and took up his normal spot on Hanzo's unoccupied side.

Hanzo merely shifted, crossing one of his legs over the other and setting his reader down on his lap before wrapping his arm around Genji.

Genji growled and grumbled and muttered in Japanese, but a few murmurs from Hanzo and a slight squeeze had Genji settling down. 

Lúcio ignored the whole thing, seemingly already half asleep and very comfortable.

The first half of the movie went mostly ignored that night; baffled looks were exchanged between the rest of the team when they weren't blatantly staring at the comfortable trio. Despite the staring and the addition of Lúcio, the only thing that happened the entire night was Hanzo quietly telling the reader to turn the page from time to time.

\-----

Something triggered Mei in the middle of a battle. No one was sure what it was and when she could finally bring herself to talk about it not even she could remember what triggered it. The best she could recall was that she'd been feeling off all day since it was the anniversary of when she woke up from cryosleep and the rest of the day had continued to feel off even as they'd bundled into the Orca for an emergency situation. Then something happened that Mei's memory wouldn't let her recall and she'd frozen.

It hadn't even been the literal freezing she somehow pulled off when she panicked and needed to down a health pack.

Mei'd gone stock still while some Talon agents had closed in on her. She'd felt pain in her arm; heard Snowball's squeal of fright. She remembers falling back and then... Warmth. She hadn't even felt her blaster leaving her hand, hadn't heard the voice asking if she was okay. She hadn't seen the strong, tattooed arm turning, holding her blaster and sniping the oncoming agents with icicles. All she'd registered was warmth. She buried herself in the sensation.

Later Mei learned she'd been cornered not far from Hanzo's sniper nest. He'd cleared out his own area and, after quickly assessing the situation had deemed she'd been the priority. Hanzo'd dropped down, shielding Mei with his own body, grabbing her before she could hit the ground and holding her to his chest with his right arm. Since he'd only had one arm free, he'd used Mei's blaster to clear out the rest of the Talon around before guiding Mei back to the Orca.

Mei didn't remember that. She didn't remember how she'd clung to him the entire trip back to base, how she'd been cradled by the loner while Angela treated her arm. She didn't remember falling asleep. She did watch the security footage from the base and the Orca though, so she knew it had happened. But all she could remember was feeling safe, feeling warm.

\-----

The next movie night found Hanzo barely able to hold on to his reader while Mei cuddled him from one side, Lúcio from the other, and Genji had taken up residence on his lap. Hanzo sighed quietly. How old were these agents supposed to be, anyway?

\-----

Hana's introduction to the team created less movie nights and more game nights. This changed things only slightly for Hanzo. Before Hana the movie nights had been a constant shuffle to see who ended up in Hanzo's lap and who got his sides. Game nights were nights when one, two, or all three decided to play games and give Hanzo's arms a rest. And some game nights were when the trio swapped out; not cuddling his sides, but shamelessly just sitting in his lap for a bit of a cuddle before moving back into the gaming circles. It was inevitable that the new member of the team would be curious.

"So is Hanzo like... The team boytoy? Cause I gotta say, the guy's got more people eagerly hopping on him than I've ever seen except for a mall Santa."

There might have been less of a fuss over the question if Hana hadn't asked it in the middle of a team breakfast. But since it was one of the regular scenarios where they tried to team build there was a lot of food and drink suddenly sprayed on the table, a lot of people choking on food, drink, or the air...

Hana looked amused at the chaos as she added, "Or is it just some kind of poly-ship those four have going on?"

Hanzo, asshole loner that he was, sat at the end of the table ignoring the entire situation... Reading while he ate his breakfast.

Genji's made a gagging sound, his scarred face twisted in disgust. "He's my brother!"

"So?" Hana waved a hand. "I've seen reality shows! I've read! I know what the rich get up to and you two obviously come from wealth... Plus, you're both hot for old dudes. I could see it." She gave Genji a once over, despite his obvious disgust at her words that only increased at her look.

There was more than one agreement of disgust, but also a couple of thoughtful heads tilted as they considered the idea... And at least one person was remembering the previous night and the easy familiarity with which Genji had crawled into Hanzo's lap.

"Reality shows are not real. They are scripted in such a way as to provide the most ratings." Hanzo sounded bored as he pocketed his reader and stood. He picked up his empty plate and dirty dishes, heading for the kitchen.

"It isn't like that, Hana." Mei spoke up. "It isn't... something... that can easily be put into words. You wouldn't understand."

"Well then," Hana bounced out of her seat just as Hanzo was about to walk by her. "Make me understand." And she turned, wrapping her arms around Hanzo's waist and pressing her face into his chest like she'd seen the snugglers do many times.

Startled, Hanzo barely managed to keep from falling over at the sudden assault and quickly set his dishes down on the table before automatically wrapping Hana into a hug. One of his strong arms went around her shoulders, the other lifting up to lightly rest his hand atop her head. Then he just held her, indulging the teenager in her act of whimsy.

Everyone froze, a few forks dropping from suddenly slack fingers.

A whole minute later Hana's arms had visibly tightened around Hanzo and a meek sounding, "Oh..." was audible.

Hanzo remained visibly unmoved throughout.

Mei, Lúcio, and Genji exchanged worried looks.

\-----

Hanzo visibly preferred game nights to movie nights after that. Game nights he'd end up with one or two people cuddled up to him by the time everyone had gone to bed or fallen asleep somewhere in the common room. During movie nights he ended up being jostled around while his quartet of snugglers bickered over who got which side and who had to share lap space... He couldn't read during movie nights anymore, spending hours staring blankly at the ceiling or subjecting himself to whatever ridiculous movie had been selected.

\-----

"If they're bothering you, you can tell them to stop."

"Thank you, Dr. Zeigler. I was aware that was an option." Hanzo couldn't keep the slight amusement from his voice.

Angela tilted her head as she considered the man crouching beside her. They were waiting on a roof while some of the others escorted a payload. Normally she'd be down with the rest of them, but she'd decided to speak to Hanzo while he was separated from the others and so she had flown up to his current sniper's nest. She couldn't help but feel confused at his response, though. "You do not mind adults behaving as if you were a favorite piece of furniture?"

"That isn't what it is at all," Hanzo denied the comment, eyes scanning to make sure the team on the ground was still secure. They'd have to relocate the sniper's nest soon or lose sight of the team. "And I can see nothing wrong with being considered someone's favorite. Piece of furniture or otherwise."

Amusement tinged Angela's words at that. "Well if there attention does become an issue, do please speak up. I'd noticed they've prevented you from reading during movie nights."

"An unfortunate side effect." He stood, holding his hand out to help Angela up from where she'd been sitting next to him so they could relocate.

Once standing, Angela tightened her grip before Hanzo could remove his hand. He turned his eyes on her, studying her.

"May I... Try?" Angela made a vaguely encompassing gesture.

Hanzo considered the request for only a moment before he used the grip Angela had on his hand to pull her against him. Keeping one hand still in hers, he wrapped the other around her shoulders. They were nearly the same height, so he just allowed her to decide what she wanted to do with the embrace, only making certain to not accidentally hit her with his bow.

Immediately Angela started to analyze the situation. At first it was merely the touch of another human, one that felt firm because of Hanzo's muscular physique. It did not remain that way. She could feel the shift, the way it changed from just a touch to something else. Hanzo was warm, his body radiating a heat she couldn't describe as temperature. Despite the firm lines of muscles he was soft. She didn't even realize when she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. She could feel his heart beating, the steady sound seeming to slow the world around them. It reminded her of things she hadn't felt in years. A memory of when she had been a child and a thunderstorm had frightened her. She recalled her father holding her and telling her that everything would be okay and she remembered feeling safe...

"Oh..." Angela blushed when she heard herself, absurdly embarrassed to be repeating Hana's reaction. "Is it... Always like this?" She couldn't bring herself to pull away, not yet.

"It depends on the situation. And the person." Hanzo huffed, removing his arm and breaking the hug in a way he'd never visibly done for any of his usual group. "But usually, yes." He gave her hand a tug. "We must relocate, the team is almost out of visual range."

Angela felt bereft when the contact was removed, but she quickly realized that the timing was bad for her to insist on a hug of all things. "Of course! I apologize for distracting you from your duties."

As they relocated, Hanzo making impossible jumps and scaling walls while Angela using the Valkyrie Suit's target lock on him and her gliding system to keep up, she continued to ask questions. "You said it depends on the situation... And the person. Can you be more specific?"

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully before answering. "There are some people I cannot, will not, ever offer such to. If my personal opinion of the person is poor it will never work. Sometimes a person is against it even if I am willing. If they cannot open themselves there is nothing I can do. Other times... It is not appropriate." He huffed at the memory of Hana talking about it in the mess hall. "Such as a drunk, high, and hormonal teenage Genji after he'd been prematurely pulled away from a night on the prowl."

A startled bubble of laughter erupted from Angela and, when Hanzo froze at the sudden burst of sound, she quickly covered her mouth. Once they'd determined it safe and she'd contained her amusement, she spoke. "I'm surprised you reacted so calmly when Hana said that, then. Though it explains Genji's intense reaction a bit more." Angela seemed to deliberate for a moment. "That level of... Comfort. I'm not sure I've ever seen it before. But I do know a lot of people could use something like that. Would you be amenable to providing such comfort to others on the team if the situation should arise?" Thinking about how that sounded, she quickly elaborated. "In a medical sense. I can think of some who need that kind of release but are too proud to impose such as your entourage. At your discretion, of course."

The response did not come right away as Hanzo carefully considered her question. Eventually he responded, "If there comes a time when you think that someone on the team has reached a point where they might break..." He seemed to be carefully picking his words. "Then I would request that you provide only the identity of the person when you make the request. As much as I wish it were otherwise, there are some within the team that it would not work with."

Angela hummed. "Thank you, Hanzo. This kind of comfort is a gift and that you willingly share it as you can makes you truly special." She smirked, seeing him visibly restraining an eye roll. "Your ability, is it empathic in nature?"

Hanzo scoffed. "No. I'm a dragon."

Chuckling softly at the absurd answer and how many times Genji would say the same thing about random questions, Angela decided to change the subject. "Out of curiosity, what are you always reading?"

For a long time Hanzo didn't respond. Angela almost thought he hadn't heard her before he finally replied.

"Textbooks."

She looked at him, curiosity evident, letting the silence remain heavy.

Looking ashamed of himself, Hanzo stared in the direction of the team on the ground where they still escorted the payload. "College textbooks." He finally elaborated. "For a Cybernetics course."

When the implications of that confession fully registered Angela would have sworn she'd fallen in love with him... had the circumstances been different.

\-----

Movie nights had a schedule now. Hanzo's 'entourage' held a meeting to discuss fair allotment of cuddle time. Genji shamelessly used the fact that he was Hanzo's brother and that he was the reason Hanzo was there at all to score a permanent place on the schedule. The others had to stick to their times or barter within a very specific rule set to fairly trade spots. The schedule took days to finalize when Angela said that they had to factor in possible additions to the group. When questioned, she had confessed to getting Hanzo to agree to medically prescribed hugging that could bring in new people.

She'd been ostracized and banned from being on the schedule for the entire first week as a result.

Hanzo was just glad that the new schedule allowed him to read during movie nights again.

\-----

Though she had hugged him many times before, Angela was more thoughtful than anything else when she next hugged Genji. After a few moments she couldn't resist asking, "Why isn't it the same with you?"

Genji snorted, amused. "I'm not that kind of dragon."

Instead of laughing, Angela thought it over. "Your brother said something like that when I spoke to him. That it was because he was a dragon..."

The cyborg grew visibly nervous, "I... forgot I had training with Brigitte." He tried to pull away from the hug without hurting her.

Angela tightened her grip, lowering her voice to a threatening level. "Genji, I can disable all of your limbs before you can safely extract yourself from this grip... And I can remotely force you to empty your bladder from anywhere in the base. Keep that in mind during this discussion."

"Angela!" the level of pout in Genji's voice was legendary. "That's not fair."

"I have known you for years, Genji. Every time you do something extraordinary you laugh and say, 'I'm a dragon.' And now your brother uses those same words for an extraordinary ability." She narrowed her eyes. "You will explain."

Genji grumbled and, for a moment, Angela thought she was going to have to carry through on her threat.

"You have heard me tell the stories of the Shimada clan. How our ancestors were dragons." He regarded her carefully as he spoke. "That is not a story. The Shimada are descended from dragons. The blood is strongest in the main line, but it is there in all of us. The strongest aspects of a dragon remain."

Angela frowned, trying to understand how this was a dragon aspect. "I don't understand how being a dragon gives him that ability."

Genji laughed. "It makes sense to another dragon." Then he went sad. "It is why we fought, so long ago. The reason..." He made a vague gesture toward himself. "I knowingly triggered his strongest instinct. The one that he shares with us."

"But he shares that instinct with you most, Genji..." Angela felt something like horror wash over her. "Is he going to turn on us?"

"No!" Genji shouted. "Never! You must never think that." Then he hesitated. "As long as no one does what I did, everything will be fine."

"What did you do, Genji?" Angela asked softly, the longing to finally understand leaking into her words.

"Dragons... Hoard. This you know. It is common knowledge. But... What dragons hoard isn't treasure." Genji paused. "Well, not all dragons. Hanzo hoards... People." Genji made a self-deprecating sound, his voice barely above a whisper. "I knew this. The Shimada family was Hanzo's hoard. When I moved against them, selling information to Overwatch, I was actively threatening his hoard. When the elders proved this, he couldn't restrain himself. His instincts saw me, another dragon, trying to take and destroy what belonged to him. There was no way he could resist an instinct that deep. The fact that I was also part of his hoard is the only reason I survived." He paused, letting her digest that for a moment before adding, "There is nothing a dragon is designed for more than to keep their hoard safe. And, in Hanzo's case, safe enough that it radiates from his very soul. It is why he is strong enough to manifest two dragon spirits where other Shimada have only one. That is why Hanzo can do what he does for us. The Shimada are no longer his hoard... We are."

Angela was overwhelmed with this information. She knew Genji wasn't lying, especially not after her threat, but the idea that the brothers were not fully human couldn't seem to register in her brain. Though realistically she knew it was possible. Some readings they gave off when undergoing necessary medical tests had always been just a bit too far to one side of the normal range. And then there was how Genji had managed to survive such extensive blood and limb loss in the first place. The shock alone should have killed him. She found herself believing it.

"So, cyborg dragon..." She gave him a suspicious look. "Since you don't have this ability... What is it that you hoard?"

Genji perked up instantly and Angela could see the brightness in his eyes through his visor.

"Arcade prize tickets!"

With that, Genji gently bonked his helmet against the side of Angela's forehead, extracted himself from her embrace, and ran away from the conversation as fast as he could.

\-----

Genji let himself into Hanzo's room that night, ignoring his brother's hisses about cold cyborg bits as he cuddled his big brother under the blankets. "I told Angela about your hoard."

"Traitor." Hanzo mumbled sleepily, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"She threatened me. I had to."

A soft grunt was the only response.

"She was going to lock me down and make me pee myself in public."

"Good."

Hanzo was barely awake, sounded bored, but Genji could tell his brother was laughing at him.

"Hanzooooooo." Genji whined.

Hanzo responded by yanking the cyborg closer and snuffling his nose into his idiot brother's hair. "Your digestive system is fully organic, Genji... The mean doctor can't control your bladder."

Genji paused, thinking about it. "Oh yeah."

Hanzo muttered grumpily. "If any of the others figure out you've broken the lock to my room and start taking over my bed I'm going to hide your hoard."

The outraged gasp caused by that threat was muffled by Hanzo's hand. "Sleep."

\-----

Hanzo hesitated as he considered the request that had just come through his communicator. "I... Would be willing to try, but it is entirely possible that it would not work in this case." He really should have expected this request after the recent mission. "My end would work, but he might not be willing to accept it. Even if you ordered him to attempt, if he is truly against this, it would not work and it would just make things awkward in future encounters."

He listened patiently to the reply before speaking again. "You may suggest the situation and give an abbreviated explanation of what I would be doing and see if he would be comfortable with that. Tell him that we wouldn't have to speak at all, it might help alleviate some issues."

In fact, only two of his 'entourage' ever talked about why they wanted the contact.

"I understand, Dr. Ziegler. Please have him contact me with the how he would want the situation to be approached if he should agree."

Once he'd ended the communication, Hanzo regarded the device. After a moment to consider, he stuffed it back into his pocket and went back about his day... Writing a paper for one of his online courses.

A week later Hanzo received a text only communication. He couldn't help but be amused at the strict guidelines outlined in the text and, after following the requested preparation instructions to the letter, he made his way to the agreed upon location.

As soon as Hanzo entered the room he could feel it. The man was facing away from the door, seated at a desk, and resolutely did not turn at Hanzo's entrance. Keeping himself as quiet as he could, Hanzo walked up behind the man. He paused slightly, hesitant, and then placed his hands on the broad shoulders, brushing them down the arms and stepping forward so that he could wrap his arms around the man's chest from behind. He moved closer, not hesitating as he rested his head against the clothed shoulder. Hanzo clasped his gloved hands together over the man's heart even as the man stiffened at the contact.

Hanzo could feel his own heart breaking. This was a part of his treasure, his hoard, and it was hurting. The desire to help, to soothe away the pain and keep it safe from the world was overwhelming. He could feel his eyes burn with the effort to not break down. It had happened before, with the others at one time or another. But he was so good at hiding it that they didn't notice, and he wouldn't let this treasure know either.

Then, it happened.

All at once he felt the man in his arms relax as a loud sob broke the air. Hanzo wanted to coo words of comfort, but he'd agreed to be silent and so held his tongue. He lost track of time as he held on to his treasure, it could have been minutes or days and it would not have mattered to him. As long as the man's heart was breaking, Hanzo would be there to hold it together.

Eventually the sobs calmed but the embrace continued. It was an immeasurable amount of time later that Hanzo felt the man go lax in sleep. Normally he'd stay, it was against his instinct to willingly leave his hoard, but the requested treatment was something he'd agreed to. So, contrary to his nature, Hanzo shifted his grip and moved the sleeping man gently from the desk to the nearby bed. Once he was certain his treasure was comfortable, he filled the glass beside the bed with water and moved to exit the room.

Hanzo should have known this was inevitable as soon as they'd spotted Reaper on the last mission, but he still couldn't help but wish he could do more as he took one last look at the slumbering Morrison before he closed the door and went in search of something to drink.

Preferably alcoholic.

\-----

"You missed movie night..."

The whispered voice trembled slightly with emotion, stirring Hanzo from his tipsy doze. Hanzo hummed, not bothering to open his eyes as he scooted aside in his bed and lifted the corner of the blanket.

There was a shuffling sound and then the bed tipped slightly as someone joined him. It didn't take long before they were cuddled up close, face buried against his neck. Hanzo let the blanket fall down again and snuggled into the warm body pressed against him. Before he dozed off again, he mumbled.

"Remind me to do something bad to Genji."

An amused huff tickled his neck. "Okay."

\-----

Genji didn't speak to Hanzo for a month unless it was to growl at him.

Hanzo ignored him.

Of course, Genji refused to relinquish his space in the cuddle schedule. He was mad, but he wasn't stupid enough for something like that. His passive aggressive snuggling was a source of amusement for the rest of the entourage.

When Hanzo finally felt that Genji had suffered enough everyone knew it. He waited until dinner one night, almost everyone present in the mess hall and, from his secluded section where he usually ate, called out a location in bored sounding Japanese.

Genji froze, turning with excruciating slowness to stare at his brother. "Really? There! This whole time?!"

Hanzo smirked and, from the pocket of the jacket he was wearing, pulled out what looked like a ribbon of brightly colored, thick paper with printing on one side. He was practically singing as he said, "Arabic..." while twitching the 'ribbon' tauntingly.

Genji's jaw dropped. Since it was dinner his mask was completely gone and there was no hiding the way his eyes had increased to near-impossible size at the display. He slowly stood, visibly trembling. "Are you... Seriously..."

Carefully, slowly, Hanzo moved away from the table and started edging toward the door. He didn't stand a chance.

Using his advanced cybernetic reflexes, Genji pounced! Hanzo hit the ground hard as Genji gripped him by the shoulders. The sound of multiple chairs sliding back as others started to rush forward to save Hanzo from the sudden attack was drowned out when Genji squealed, "I HAVE THE BEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD!"

The cyborg planted a smooch on Hanzo before ripping the 'ribbon' from his hands. He was practically purring, straddling his brother in the middle of the mess hall and rubbing his face against his new acquisition. Genji sniffed the 'ribbon', his throat rattling like a cat on a catnip high before the shocked silence of the others was broken by Angela's outraged cry.

"GENJI!"

Genji froze for a split second before he was off of Hanzo and halfway to the door. His new prize was clutched in his hands and he actually hissed at their baffled teammates before turning and fleeing from the room.

With the source of her sudden irritation gone, Angela turned it on the figure still sprawled on the floor. "Are you serious? He was telling the truth about those stupid tickets!?"

Hanzo broke into helpless laughter.

\-----

"Ta da!"

Hanzo frowned.

His entourage looked outraged.

"Oh come on, it was inevitable." Lena rocked on her heels, looking amused at all the distraught faces. "C'mon, you gits are bouncing around on it so much it was bound to need replacing sooner or later."

Replaced indeed! The couch had already been at least fifteen years old at the time of the Recall when Hanzo's entourage had claimed it... And with their rotation schedule they did seem to 'bounce around' on it a lot... Especially on game nights when they were allowed less strict scheduling. Regardless, their couch had been replaced.

Eying the new sofa, Hanzo noted that it was larger than the previous one and certainly the cushions were not worn thin and ragged. One side definitely was not sagging... He might be able to avoid an aching back for once.

"If you let me get bagsies on a cuddle I'll show you a secret about it."

Ahh, that was Lena's goal. She was opening negotiations with the entourage for a spot on the schedule with a bribe. Hanzo was impressed.

The entourage whispered among themselves before sending their best offense against Lena's cheer... Mei crossed her arms. "Show the secret and we shall judge the value."

Hanzo knew from the grin that split Lena's face that he was going to have to suffer through providing emotional support as they fought over the adjustments to the schedule. The gasps of delight and starry eyes as she gave a smooth pull and transformed the sofa into a massive bed only cemented it. And really, all things considered, he couldn't be happier with the situation.

This hoard was so much better than his old one.

Later, once the group had settled down for the movie, Lena curled up against Hanzo's chest, Genji very smugly reminded everyone from his usual place at Hanzo's side. "I told you... He's exactly what we needed."

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately left it open on pairings. Anyone can use their preferences for if there's any romance or smexy times going on in the background. Enjoy!


End file.
